Haruka Kanata
by xtended-blueroses
Summary: Kumpulan One-Shot dari Koushiro x Mimi serta Haruka dan Kanata, buah hati mereka. "Mama sudah bisa menebak kalau Papa akan kesal kan?" "Karena papamu butuh keluar dari ruangan kerjanya dan tidak mengurung diri dengan komputernya."


One - Shot

Pairing : Koushiro x Mimi - Digimon

Disclaimer : Digimon belong to Akiyoshi Hongo & TOEI

 **I Know**

Haruka Izumi melirik Kanata, saudara kembarnya yang sedang asyik mengutak-atik gadget barunya. Kanata tampak santai dan tidak memperhatikan kondisi sekelilingnya. Tidak menunjukkan respon apapun terhadap perdebatan orang tuanya, meskipun Haruka 100% yakin kalau Kanata mendengarnya.

"Persis seperti papa.", batin Haruka seraya menghembuskan nafas. Sebaiknya ia segera melakukan sesuatu sebelum perdebatan kedua orang tuanya memanas dan berakhir dengan…buruk. Haruka melepas _headset_ -nya agar dapat mendengar dengan lebih jelas, walaupun sejak tadi ia memang telah mematikan _music player_ -nya.

"Karena itulah, aku berkali-kali bilang. Coba pikirin perasaan orang lain sebelum kamu ngomong sesuatu! Kamu tuh nggak peka!", terdengar omelan mama pada papanya yang sedang menyetir.

"Yah…mana aku tahu kalo Katsumi-san bakal marah? Kan aku cuma bilang yang sebenarnya.",jawab papa kalem sambil terus menatap lurus, berusaha berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobil keluarga mereka,"Lagipula salah mereka sendiri, meninggalkan anak balita dengan laptop secanggih itu."

"Kan kamu bisa lebih hati-hati memilih kata-kata. Nggak langsung menyalahkan Satoshi!", seru Mama lagi.

"Mereka kan minta tolong aku untuk memperbaiki laptop mereka?! Ya wajar dong kalo aku memberi informasi sejelas-jelasnya.", jawab papa lagi dengan nada mulai kesal.

Haruka mendengar mama mendengus kesal,

"Terserah kamu lah! Kamu tuh susah diajak ngomong!", kata Mama lagi dengan nada rendah, hampir tak terdengar. Haruka melirik ke arah Papa yang memutar bola matanya dan menggeleng pelan. Gestur yang selalu ditunjukkannya ketika melihat tingkah Mama yang menurutnya aneh atau tak masuk akal.

Semua perdebatan ini berawal dari undangan makan malam tante Katsumi, sahabat Mama sejak SD dulu. Karena sudah lama tak bertemu, Mama dengan senang hati mengiyakan undangan tersebut dan memaksa Papa untuk ikut juga. Awalnya Papa menolak karena sedang banyak pekerjaan proyek yang harus segera diselesaikan namun mama tetap memaksanya untuk ikut. Mama berjanji untuk pulang secepatnya agar Papa bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Namun nyatanya acara makan malam yang seharusnya hanya 2 jam ini molor menjadi 4 jam, selain itu tante Katsumi tiba-tiba minta tolong Papa untuk memeriksa laptopnya yang rusak.

Haruka ingat ekspresi kaget Kanata ketika melihat Laptop rusak tersebut. Sebuah Laptop keluaran terbaru dengan harga yang mahal, jenis laptop yang sangat diidamkan oleh Kanata. Papa, sebagai ahli komputer ternama di dunia hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit untuk mengetahui kerusakannya.

"Hardware-nya jadi sarang semut, Katsumi-san.",kata Papa kalem,"Apakah terkena tumpahan sesuatu? Kopi?"

"Ah! Sepertinya aku tak pernah menumpahkan apapun ke…", Haruka mendengar jawaban lirih tante Katsumi.

"Apakah pernah ditinggalkan dengan putra anda?", tanya Papa lagi sambil melirik putra tante Katsumi yang masih balita, Satoshi. "Laptop ini tidak di-design untuk penggunaan yang kasar. Jadi sebaiknya anda tidak meninggalkan laptop ini begitu saja dengan anak balita", lanjut Papa lagi ketika melihat ekspresi ragu-ragu tante Katsumi.

Daan…suasana pun berubah. Semua orang terdiam menatap Papa yang masih asik membongkar komponen laptop. "Hmmm kerusakannya cukup parah, ini harus dibongkar seluruhnya dan dibersihkan dengan cermat. Tapi aku tak punya waktu banyak malam ini. Bagaimana kalau aku bawa pulang saja? Atau anda mau memperbaikinya di Service Center?" tanya Papa acuh.

"E…Anoo…Biar saya bawa ke Service Center saja, Koushiro-san. Saya tak mau merepotkan anda." Jawab Katsumi kikuk. Haruka melihatnya tertunduk malu.

"Emm..Baiklah. Biar saya rapihkan dulu." Sahut Papa sambil memasang kembali komponen Laptop tersebut. Haruka menyadari ekspresi Tante Katsumi yang berubah menjadi kikuk dan malu. Sepertinya perkataan Papa sedikit menyinggungnya. Dan tampaknya Mama juga menyadari hal yang sama.

Lamunan Haruka buyar ketika ia mendengar Papa mendengus kencang, ekspresi wajahnya kesal seraya menatap ke jalan. Haruka mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan, sedang macet rupanya. Pantas saja Papa kesal, mereka sedang buru-buru dan malah ada macet karena perbaikan jalan. Papa terlihat sangat tidak sabar dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke setir mobil, Mama tetap diam dan menatap keluar jendela.

Haruka menendang pelan kaki Kanata, berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya. Tapi Kanata menatapnya sekilas dan kembali memainkan gadgetnya.

"Papa…", suara Kanata memecah kesunyian.

"Hmm?", sahut Papa.

"Komponen PC yang Papa cari…XV212? Ini tersedia di situs online. Mau dipesan?", tanya Kanata."Ini bisa mempercepat perbaikan komputer di kantor Papa kan?"

"Ah…benar ada? Tim service bilang mereka kesulitan mendapatkan komponen itu, jadi kami kehilangan 1 PC untuk proses analisis. Kalau ada, akan sangat membantu nak. Berapa harganya?", sahut Papa.

"Hmm 10.000 yen, Pa."

"Oke, tolong dipesan. Alamat pengiriman langsung ke kantor Papa saja ya, biar bisa langsung digunakan."

"Oke pa.", sahut Kanata,"Sudah terpesan. Aku gunakan akun pembayaran Papa."

"Terima kasih.", jawab Papa sambil tersenyum,"Setelah PC itu bisa digunakan, pekerjaan analisis akan lebih cepat." Katanya lagi

Kanata tersenyum dan menoleh ke Haruka seraya mengucapkan 'Beres kan?' tanpa suara. Haruka mengacungkan jempolnya. Memang hanya Kanata yang mengerti kebutuhan Papa. Suasana sedikit mencair. Namun selepas macet, Papa tetap melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, buru-buru agar cepat sampai ke rumah.

"Koushiro-kun, jangan ngebut! Ada anak-anak di mobil ini." Tegur mama. Haruka masih mendengar kekesalan di suaranya.

"Aku tau.", jawab Papa seraya memperlambat laju mobil.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi ketika Haruka terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terkejut ketika melihat lampu di koridor dan dapur masih menyala. Haruka melirik sekilas ke ruang kerja Papa, ia masih bisa melihat cahaya lampu dari celah di bawah pintu ruangan tersebut. Rupanya Papa masih bekerja. Papa memang sangat sibuk karena tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala penelitian mengenai Digimon dan dunia digital. Namun Papa juga memiliki beberapa perusahaan lain yang bergerak di bidang IT dan design grafis yang merupakan penghasilan utama keluarga mereka. Karena banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, Papa sering pulang larut malam, bahkan terkadang tidak pulang ketika melakukan proyek tertentu. Apalagi proyek yang menyangkut penelitian dunia digital. Padahal Mama sudah membantu mengurus salah satu perusahaan design grafis dan periklanan namun beban pekerjaan Papa tetaplah banyak.

Haruka sedikit mengintip ke arah dapur dan melihat Mamanya masih beraktivitas di dapur.

"Mama? Sedang apa? Membuat resep baru?", tanya Haruka. Pekerjaan Mama yang lain, sebagai ahli gizi sekaligus _celebrity chef_ juga sangat menyita waktu.

"Ah..Haruka-chan. Tak bisa tidur?"

"Tidak, aku cuma terbangun kok." Jawab Haruka sambil menggeleng,"Mama lagi coba resep baru?"

"Hehe..nggak kok. Mama lagi bikin _sushi roll_ , cemilan buat papamu."

Haruka terdiam, mereka sudah baikan rupanya. Ia memang tak asing dengan dinamika hubungan kedua orang tuanya. Mama dan Papa memang sering berdebat namun mereka tak bisa saling ngambek dalam waktu lama.

"Karena pola pikir dan sifat mereka sangat berbeda.", Haruka ingat perkataan Tante Sora tentang hubungan Mama dan Papa.

"Tapi justru karena itulah mereka tak bisa jauh satu sama lain dalam waktu yang lama. Karena mereka seperti kunci dan gembok yang saling melengkapi. Tak berfungsi kalau salah satunya hilang." Demikian pendapat Om Jyou tentang keduanya.

Memang rekor ngambek terlama mereka hanya 1 hari saja.

"Selesai." Suara ceria Mama menyadarkan Haruka.

"Mama kenapa memaksa papa untuk ikut makan malam dengan tante Katsumi? Mama sudah bisa menebak kalau Papa akan kesal kan?" tanya Haruka.

Mama menoleh dan memamerkan senyum cerianya.

"Karena papamu butuh keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Kalau tidak ada undangan dari Katsumi, dia akan mengurung diri sama komputernya."

Haruka bengong.

Well…Mama dan Papa memang saling melengkapi

End


End file.
